crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.90: Haze (1)
Angela bids farewell to Lark who's surprised at her sudden appearance, then she starts walking away while Lark runs to reach her. Angela's appearance while smiling suddenly cracks into pieces and Lark awakens from his nightmare while screaming in his bed. Lark who's relieve it was only a nightmare he then leans his forehead into his palms, while depressed about Angela gone missing. Sia Kul awake by his scream while worried about him if he's okay. At the Nurses Office, Seere observes Yamurnia that it has blossomed but it doesn't move anymore, while asking Lark if he thinks Yamurnia was dead to which he didn't reply to her with a bit of irritation in the question. Seere apologize to him(Who remember Angela was gone missing), Lark thinks about Angela that there's no way she could be dead, then he remembers the promise made by Angela that she would never die while he's still alive. At the place where Angela had gone missing, Setz and Sai Kul arrive to get a hint about what happened to Angela. Sai Kul asks him if it's necessary they come in this place themselves and it's not an easy task, Setz tells him that it's complicated than finding Angela. Sai Kul who became surprise by this, he continue to tell him that he's hoping he is aware of the reason why he brought him along to which Sai Kul confirmed that Setz wants his power to used in detecting the others powers. Setz tell him, he's correct and they need to figure out whether what happened here is connected to an ability, then he deduces in his mind that Angela might be kidnapped or murdered. He continues to deduce that she's not an easy opponent(If there's a fight happened), because she's part of 1st Generation Vampire while doubts about if he's going to report it in Arzew and there's upcoming huge uproar if they found out Angela are part of Erzsebet Clan(If he report the incident). Sai Kul who detects a powerful ability that must have dealt a deadly blow tell Setz about this, Setz who feel terrified by this, tell himself what's his going to do. At the courtyard of the school, Bathory tells Lark that Setz has gone to investigate about Angela and he must be patient about the upcoming result, while Lark who became dazed about it and telling himself that he doesn't know how many days have passed since Angela has gone missing and he couldn't do anything about Angela. He then noticed the upcoming Setz and Sai Kul, and he stands up while Setz and Sai Kul noticed him too then called him. From a short distance, Bathory who's viewing them then moves also on her own will to help and investigate about Angela. At The Council, Gilles de Rais, flattered Sylvia for doing her task well(Assasinate Angela), then he continues to say to her that because she has done her task well, Navarus will be release due to lack of evidence of being a traitor. She answered him "Yes". He asks her who's servant is outside was, she tell him that he's servant she brought along for Navarus. He tell her that he looks familiar to him and tells her she can leave to which she starts to leave. Sylvia opened the door, asked by Neal if it's finally over to which she didn't reply him while Neal grinning at her. Gilles de Rais tells Millefeuille and Chocolat Miel while laughing that Angela finally gone to his goal and telling them "It has been long". Chapters Previous Next Ch.89: Greetings (7) Ch.91: Haze (2) Category:Chapters